Metal Shadow (MetalShadow272 Version)
Metal Shadow is the Ultimate Robot created by Dr. Eggman. It was created to stop Sonic , and has many abilities from both Shadow and Metal Sonic. It has been used only once so far. History Eggman's made numerous Metal Sonics over the years. A lot of them failed epicly, and some almost suceed in destroying Sonic. Eggman realized that he should make a robotic doppleganger of someone who can not only rival Sonic, but can also beat Sonic to a pulp. Eggman then began to construct Metal Shadow. First Ever Use If anyone read Tails' profile in Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing, it said Tails constructed his and Sonic's cars with parts left over by an attempted invasion by Eggman. Metal Shadow was the cause of why Eggman didn't suceed, and why it was considered "attempted." During that invasion, Eggman was going to unleash Metal Shadow and his robotic army to put an end to Sonic. But when he released Metal Shadow, it went haywire from all of the power, energy, and data stored in it. It couldn't hold it all in because 1) It somehow had a limited capacity of data that could be stored in it, and 2) Eggman didn't even run a test on the robot. Metal Shadow unleashed all it's power in it's rampage, destroying much of Eggman's robots and almost all of Eggman's machines. After a few minutes of trying to survive, Eggman came up with the idea that he could deactivate Metal Shadow by using one of his compute moniters at his base. Once he got there, Metal Shadow destroyed buildings and robots and everything in sight, until Eggman finally pulled the trigger on Metal Shadow. But Eggman still carried out the invasion, even though Sonic and Tails arrived at the scene a couple minutes after Metal Shadow's deactivation. They thought all the destruction was done by Eggman, so the destroyed the remainder of the army and fleet. They weren't even aware that Metal Shadow did all of it, and they were completely unaware of it's existence. A few hours later, Eggman picked out the remains of Metal Shadow. It was still in one piece, but just deactivated. Eggman realized then of the potential Metal Shadow had of being the greatest robot Eggman ever built, and Eggman took it to his base, recieving upgrades and fixing all of the flaws that Metal Shadow had in it's programming. Abilities ﻿Metal Shadow possesses some of the abilities that Metal Sonic has and most of Shadow's abilities. Eggman also used a Chaos Emerald to give Metal Shadow a connection to Chaos energy. It can fly and move at super-speed by using the rocket on it's back, but on the bottom of it's metal feet are rockets similar to Shadow. It can use both rockets so it can move even faster than Sonic, Shadow, and even Metal Sonic. Metal Shadow can also use the Spin Dash, Homing Attack, and a lot of Shadow's Chaos abilities, including Chaos Control. This is because Eggman took a piece of black fur from Shadow when he was racing Sonic some time before construction. The white circle on Metal Shadow's chest allows it to shoot out small lasers, but also shoot out Chaos Spears. It can also shoot out huge blasts from all of it's opening destroying everything they hit, making a Chaos Blast. It can also use the data Eggman gave it to teleport anywhere, performing Chaos Control, and can also stop time with a Chaos Emerald, performing Chaos Control again. Category:Villains Category:Robots